Entre les rêves et la réalité
by Mahie-Chan
Summary: Une histoire loin d'être sérieuse. Et hors manga....L'histoire se situe dans le monde de Kyou kara maoh,où là deux jeunes filles sont prises d'un sérieux problème..Arriveront t-elles à ce sortir de se pétrin?..


IMPORTANT : Cette Fic n'est pas à moi, mais à qui à des problèmes pour poster, mais qui avait tout de même envie de la mettre... alors je la poste temporairement pour elle!

Fanfiction de Kyou Kara Maoh

Pure Fantastique,rien de sérieux!!!

N'est pas basé sur les épisodes de l'anime..Bah,peut-être quelque parties seulement!...

Humour!!

Dédiée à: Mahie de mon kokoro! xD En espérant que ca va te plaire! =P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Croyez-le ou non....(Comme si les lecteurs vont me croires...--' ptdr!)..mais quand on désires vraiment quelque chose, ce désir deviens réalité!....Ahhh..Surtout quand on désire de passer du temps en compagnie de nos personnages favoris..*Rêve*...Et le temps qu'on n'a passer,je ne l'oublierai jamais....

Mahie:...Bon ca va...On a compris...Tu peux commencer à raconter mi-chan..*=.=*

Mi-chan fesant une moue contrariée:...huuuh......Faut laisser la naratrice faire ce qu'elle veut...

Mahie:..Bah le début est ennuyant...Donc,saute dont à l'histoire de suite!! * ¬.¬*

Mi-chan T-T: Okay...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'étais un jour ensoleillé et c'étais la première fois que Mahie et moi,on se rencontrais. Eh oui, on est des petites amies du net..rien de plus mais on s'adoreee! Bref, c'étais à Otakuthon en plein été! On voulais tellement faire du cosplay et en plus de cela, j'avais eû l'idée de faire un cosplay de Kyou kara maoh! Bon..Au début,Mahie étais totalement contre mais...après tant d'efforts,elle a donc acceptée mon caprice.(Oui..En fais...Je l'avais menacée!! ^^) Donc,avec plaisir, j'ai fais un cosplay de Yuuri( ou Yuri) Shibuya...Ahhh,et Mahie...je l'ava....Non..Elle a voulu faire un cosplay de Wolfram..En fais, j'avais eu l'idée de faire un genre de cosplay yaoi....mais bon,le destin en a voulu autrement dirais-je...J'étais arrivée la première en ce lieu et pendant x nombre de temps,j'ai attendu impatiemment Mahie,en l'imaginant en Wolfram!...Juste en l'imaginant,j'étais morte de rire. Après quelque minutes,voir 2 heures d'attentes...J'ai aperçu Mahie au loin,qui semblait chercher quelque chose..ou en fais..sans doute..une personne...! J'ai donc accouru à sa rencontre..Effectivement, elle était toute mignionne en Wolfram!!..J'en étais abasourdie..Bon ok...peut-être pas tant que cela non plus...maiiis c'est juste pour dire que j'étais super contente de la voir enfin!!

Mi-chan en sautant au cou de Mahie: WOLF----MAHIIIIIEE!!

Mahie: * =.= *....Je suis pas une peluche tu sais.....Et j'espère que tu me payeras pour m'avoir déguisé de la sorte...J'te jure..

Mi-chan tapotant le dos de son amie: * ^.^ *....Dans un siècle.....

Mahie: * ¬.¬*....changement de sujet.....Tu ressembles pas mal à Yuri comme ca.....ouais....on dirais vraiment que c'est un mec qui se tient devant moi...

Mi-chan fesant une moue toute contrariée: .......Michante.....

Donc,après notre moment de rencontre, j'ai trainée Mahie par ci et par là.....En fais,on as passées toute la journée à courir d'un côté à l'autre,parfois se moquant des autres cosplayeurs,parfois déconnant,oui on avais l'air de deux folles sortie tout droit d'un Mahie semblait avoir oubliée qu'elle était dans la peau de Wolfram durant la journée et moi de mon côté,j'en riais avec bon coeur. C'est donc vers la fin de la journée,avant de partir,que j'ai entrainée Mahie aux oui hein..Faut toujours aller se vider la vessie avant de partir à quelque part...Mais...c'est en sortant de la cabine,pour aller me laver les mains,que quelque chose d'étrange se produisit,Mahie étant toujours au toilettes. Le miroir qui étais en face de moi,fesait des genre de petites vagues.....Sur le coup,j'ai pensée que j'étais folle....

Mi-chan devant le miroir: ....* O.o*.....Qu'est-ce que Mahie a mis dans mon souper?....Traitre...

Je me suis penchée un peu vers l'avant,histoire de me rapprochée du miroir,puis avec une main,j'ai touchée la glace..Et puis....Croyez-le ou non...( Comme j'ai deja dis...: Comme si quelqu'un va me croire..!mdr) ma main droite a passée au travers....Pris d'angoisse,je l'ai immédiatement retirée et au même moment,Mahie sortit de la cabine.

Mi-chan: ...Euh...Mahie?!....Ma main a passée au travers du miroir...* O.O *

Mahie regardant Mi-chan étrangement,un regard louche: ....T'as en vraiment pris du bon toi..c'est quoi le nom de ton pusher?...

Mi-chan: ..Hey!! Je dis vraiiii...Je suis pas folle,tête de poireau!

Mahie: me traite pas de tête de poireau!!..Ce que tu dis est totalement dingue,ce qui veut dire...que tu es folle.

Mi-chan: ..Bah regarde si tu me crois pas!!....

C'est alors,que j'ai recommencée mon geste,posant ainsi ma main sur la glace du miroir,et encore une fois,ma main a passée au travers,comme du beurre...(--- pas de but) Mahie m'observa faire....totalement hypnotisée...Elle en croyait pas ses yeux,ni ses oreilles ni même ses doigts (----toujours pas du but...).

Mahie O______O : ........C'est de la magie?!?...Comment tu fais ca?!...C'est quoi ton truc de magie là?!?....

Mi-chan: ...Suis pas magicienne....et deuxièment,je sais même pas comment cela se fais que j'arrive à faire ca....

Soudainement,ma main fût aspirée,comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui étais de l'autre coté du miroir,me tirais avec de panique,j'ai attrapé le poignet de Mahie,eh bien oui....fallais que je m'accroche ;a quelque chose!! Mais en vain...

Mahie O___O: ......C'EST UN NOUVEAU MODÈLE DE MIROIR OU QUOI??????

Mi-chan: MAIS NON ESPÈCE DE *****!!! ... CA SE PEUT PAS!!!

Et puis...plus rien...En quelque secondes à peine,tout étais devenu noir....Que s'étais t-il passé?...J'ai entendu un gros fracas...et puis apres....oh...on est sans doute inconsciantes....Inconsciantes?!?..Et comment on a fais notre compte au juste?!...J'ai ouvert les yeux et devant moi,se trouvais un fond bleu ciel..avec des guimauves flottant( ..--- ne cherchez pas...) Je me suis assise sur ce sol froid et humide et le seul mouvement que j'ai pû faire,étais de regarder mes mains....Pendant un moment, j'en ai pas crû mes yeux,j'ai tout suite pensée que j'avais sans doute recu un énorme coup sur la tête. Puis,j'ai regardée autour de moi,cherchant Mahie..Elle était là,près de moi et venait de reprendre conscience. Eh bien, il semblait qu'on sois dans un énorme champ...mais il y a quelque chose qui allait pas là....Et c'est en réfléchissant calmement que j'ai dû m'en rendre compte..

Mi-chan: * O____O* AAAAAAAHHHH!!.......CE N'EST PAS NORMAL QUE JE SOIS EN DESSIN ANIMÉ!!!! ET MAHIE NOOON PLUUUUSS AAAAAHHHHHH......Ca y est...je suis atteinte d'une rare maladie!!....-moment de silence-..........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Mahie retrouvant ses esprits: .....C'est quoi ce boucan?...Pourquoi tu hurles comme ca?

Mi-chan courant d'un côté à l'autre en se prenant la tête: AAAAHHH! RIEN N'EST NORMAAAAL!! MÊME LES VACHES LÀ BAS SONT PAS NORMAUX!! *pointe les animaux au loin*

Mahie qui vient juste de se rendre compte de quelque chose de pas bon: ...ARGH!.....euh....au fais...on est où...?

Mi-chan arrêtant de paniquée,et redevenue étrangement calme: ..huh......j'sais pas....à la campagne?

Mahie super calme: .....Si on serais vraiment à la campagne,notre peau et nos cheveux aurais pas les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.....Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Mi-chan: ......moi,je vois pas où on serait mis à part à la campagne hein!...

Tout à coup, des ``gens`` s'approchaient de nous,sans même qu'on ne s'en rendre compte...Trop concentrée en pensant qu'on étais atteinte d'une maladie super top rare...

Mahie se prenant la tête:.....Et si on étais dans un monde parallele?

Mi-chan: AAAAHHH! ...EH?!?......huh....mais non,ca se peut pas...ha...ha..

Dans ce moment de panique, on ne s'est point rendu compte que plusieurs personnes venaient à notre rencontre. C'est lors, qu'on entendis des bruits de chevaux,des bruits métalliques et des voix. Mahie et moi,se retournant pour voir ce qui se passais,notre mâchoire toucha presque le sol,on en revenait pas....On étais dans le moyen age maintenant?....

Pétrifiées,on n'étais même plus capable de bouger,même pas le petit doigt,vous vous imaginez un peu?!C'est alors qu'un homme,sur sa monture s'étais approché de nous et avec une voix grave,il parla d'une langue totalement étrangère. Il a sans doute peter un cable quand il a realisé qu'on ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il voulais dire... C'est sans doute à cause de ce moment,que la plus grande histoire de notre vie commença!

On étais maintenant des prisionnières,les mains attachés,dans un sois-disant ``chariot``....Où ces gens nous emmenais t-ils?!...On en avais aucune idée!

Mi-chan: ......Tout ca devient trop loufoque à mon gout...

Mahie: de quoi?

Mi-chan: ....Tu sais très bien alors ne pose pas de question..* -.- *

Mahie: ah......Qu'on sois passé à travers d'un miroir qui étais posé dans les toilettes,qu'on sois maintenant aussi en ``DESSIN``....et cerise sur le gâteau...que des gens en couleurs vives nous enlèvent?....

Mi-chan:..* =.= * ...En pleins dans le mille!

Mahie:........Bah........Ca aurait pû être pire...*^^*

Mi-chan: * ¬.¬ * ........Comme quoi?

Mahie: ....Ben..on aurait pû atterir dans un monde où des monstres sanguinaires et des dragons vivent....Et on n'aurais peut-être fini dans l'estomac de l'un d'entre eux....* Reflechissant*

Mi-chan: * u.u' * Des monstres et des dragons ca n'existent pas.....

Au même moment, un bruit sourd s'est fais bruit terrifiant...puis avant même que la peur nous envahissent,le chariot dans lequel on étais prisonnières,s'est soudainement renversée. Résultat,....on s'est pas mal pété la tête dans les coins du chariot,nous brisant presque tous les os du corps....euh..de la tête pardon.....N'oubliant pas qu'une fois le chariot stabilisé, la tête de Mahie étais rendu à l'extérieur du wagon. Bref..ne rentrons pas trop dans les détails...vous risqueriez d'êtres malades. Enfin bon....Toujours attachées,et après avoir repris nos esprits,et avec beaucoup d'efforts,on sortis du wagon pour remarqué que c'étais le soleil nos yeux.....les gens qui nous avaient enlevés,étais entrain d'essayer d'éloigner un monstre----dragon, et le rugissement de ce dragon,étais terrible!

Mi-chan,les yeux presque sortis de la tête-- O__O : GOSSSHHH!! ..C'EST LE KARMA!!!

Mahie: Ben non idiote...je suis sûre que c'est une énorme marionnette! * ^^ *

Mi-chan: CAAAA??? MARIONNETTE??? MAIS T'AS QUOI DANS LE CRÂNE MA BELLE???

Mahie: * =.= * Je crois pas aux dragons et aux monstres.......alors je suis sûre que cette ``marionnette`` fais partis du spectacle...

Mi-chan: ......C'EST PAS TOI QUI RACONTAIS UN TAS D'AFFAIRES SUR LES MONSTRES,TOUT À L'HEURE???...ET PUIS...........................quel spectacle tu parles?

Mahie changeant de sujet: Trop bruyante!....

Mi-chan: TA GUEULE!! CE MONSTRE CARNIVORE ET SANGUINAIRE FAIS ENCORE PLUS DE BRUIT QUE MOI ALORS DUUUUUUUH!....*.,paniquée*

Pendant qu'on étais après se disputée à cause de la panique et ce qui se passait. Mahie qui essayais de me rassurer en disant que ce dragon étais une simple petite marionnete innoffensive et que ca fesait partie de la télé réalité..et moi qui paniquais comme une défoncée..ne l'écoutant à ce temps de l'autre côté,les gens qui ressemblaient drôlement à des genre de chevaliers ou même peut-etre des voyageurs,luttait pour leur survie. Ce fût pas longtemps après, qu'un paquet de gens se retrouvais éparpillé un peu partout,comme de vulgaires coquillages sur le bord de la plage!(--- encore pas de but...)Restant que Mahie et moi,le dragon s'est mis a volé dans notre direction.

Mahie: Ce n'est qu'une petite marionnette....C'est pas un vrai * ^^' *

Mi-chan voyant le dragon s'approché dangereusement: T'AS QUOI À LA PLACE DES YEUX MAHIE?!?!? ....CA,PETIIIIIIIIIIT???

Mahie:..PEUT ETRE PAS AUSSI PETIT FINALEMENT!!!!!....VITE,PASSE MOI UN BAZOUKA!!!

Mi-chan s'enfuiyant: OÙ TU VEUX QUE JE TROUVE UN TRUC COMME CA???...ET PUIS...ON VA PAS ALLÉE LOIN ATTACHÉE,JE TE SIGNALE!!

Mahie:.....pas faux...* O__O * *prenant ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuiyant à toute jambes,dépassant ainsi mi-chan* ARIBA RIBA RIBA!!!!

Mi-chan:... GOSH MAHIE!!...

Le monstre passa tout pres de nous,du coup, on perdit l'équilibre,se retrouvant toute les deux,nez contre le sol.

Mi-chan: .....On va se faire bouffer comme de vulgaires crevettes * T__T *

Mahie: * T----T*.....Crevettes?...Ben je suis sûre qu'avec juste toi ,il sera rassasié pour au moins trois semaines...

Mi-chan: ........TRAITRE!!!! JE SUIS PAS GROSSE J'TE FERAI REMARQUÉE!

Mahie: ....LA FERME POUR QU'ON MEURS EN SILENCE AU MOINS!

Mi-chan: ....Comment veux tu qu'on crève en silence dans une telle situation...pauvre tarte?!...*chuchottement*

Étendue au sol,pas le cran de se relevées,on croyaient vraiment mourrir ici...euh mourrir dans le ventre du dragon. Mais...comme dans tout les histoires fantastique. Tsé là,où un hero vient vous secourir?!....Bah..C'étais à peu près ca..mais en moins vent violent souffla les allentours,et ensuite une lumière bleu fit son apparition près du monstre à la grande gueule. Tout c'étais passé si vite...que notre cerveau avais pas eû le temps de comprendre quoi que ce fois le monstre épouvantable partit,tout redevint calme. En fais, Mahie et moi,on étais totalement déboussolées...En se rassoyant sur le sol humide,tout en soupirant,je leva les yeux pour remarquer des visages et des têtes qui m'étaient familières. Oh et..n'oublions pas..Que Mahie et moi..on étais encore avec nos costumes de cosplay alors...bref...continuons l'histoire...Un jeune homme blond et aux yeux aussi verts que les émeraudes,s'approcha de nous pour finalement défaire nos liens. Mais il y avait d'autre personnes avec ce jeune homme...Eh oui...Il y avait un homme,je dirais dans la trentaine,aux cheveux bruns court et aux yeux noisettes,assez grand et vêtu de brun et à sa taille,reposait une épée. À côté de celui-ci, un jeune garcon,semblant à un adolescent,aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux aussi noir que de l'encre et ainsi vetu de noir. Je regarda un moment Mahie,qui n'étais pas très loin de moi...J'étais bouche-bée....

Mi-chan: Mahie?!....Je rêve n'est-ce pas?...

Mahie: De quoi tu parles encore ?

Mi-chan: Observe ces gens.....'tain!!

Mahie fit ce que je lui avait dit...Cela pris un bon moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait reellement. Elle et moi,on s'étais relevée lentement...sans doute en cherchant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Et les étrangers,nous observaient étrangement...comme si on étais des extraterrestres venu de la planète XYG-30000 FG(-- purement inventé).Ils se parlaient entre eux....mais c'est là que Mahie a trouvé le hic chez nous...

Mahie: *regardant ses vetements* ......* u.u' *......Mi-chan....le problème est la facon dont nous sommes habillés je crois...

Mi-chan horiffiée: T'aurais pas dû le dire!! Maintenant j'ai honte!

Mahie: ......Affronte la réalité....

Mi-chan:....tu parles d'une réalité.....être dans un monde de dessin animé......

Soudainement,l'adolescent aux vetements noirs s'approcha de nous,avec au visage,un sourire chalereux. Il posa une question à Mahie mais...malheureusement, on ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'il racontait...Une langue étrangère quoi!

Mahie: * Pense: ....Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte là?....*....

Mi-chan: ....Oh! *Viens d'allumer* ....Tu te rappelles dans la première épisode?...Shibuya-kun ne comprenait pas aussi....

Mahie: Oui mais......le problème c'est que Adalbert n'est pas là....

Mi-chan: Et je veux pas le voir non plus....je disais juste le coeur du problème là..arrête de t'égarée...* u.u *

Se disputant encore,les gens qui continuaient à nous observer,se parlaient encore. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond éclatant, hurlais sur l'adolescent qui semblait si -ci étant tout près de Mahie..il continuait de hurler dans ses oreilles,l'ignorant totalement. Tout à coup,Mahie se leva d'un bond et choppa brusquement le jeune homme par le colet et le secoua comme un cocotier..

Mahie,irritée: LAAAA FEEERMME!!! JE VAIS TE FRAPPER,T'ÉTRIPÉ,TE ROULER DANS DU GOUDRON ET TE FOUTRE AUX POUBELLES!!!

Mi-chan,horrifiée: Mahie!! * O__O *

L'adolescent aux iris d'encre s'approcha de Mahie ainsi posa une main sur son épaule tout en lui souriant de bon coeur. Puis, l'homme-brun-kun s'approcha de moi peu aprè le regarda faire avec de grand yeux.C'étais bien Conrad Weller.....Les mains ensemble,comme si j'étais entrain de prier,je n'arrêtais pas de l' posa ainsi une main sur ma tête,et une énorme douleur se fit coup,j'ai lâché un petit grognement de douleur. Mais heureusement,c'étais un mal qui avait duré que quelque secondes. Puis,il alla vers Mahie,pour faire la même chose. Mahie relachant le petit blond,et se laissa faire..Par contre,elle semblait ne pas supporté cette douleur,à moins que....

Mahie complètement effondrée sur le sol: ITAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ¨!!! .......J'ai mal,mal mal mal...Arghhhh mi-chan aide moiiiiiiii...

Mi-chan, regardant Mahie avec un regard ennuyé:...Faut pas exagéré non plu hein * =.=' *

Adolescent: Vous me comprenez maintenant?

Ces paroles fit que Mahie arrêta son cinéma pour le regarder étrangement. Pour ma part,je regardais toujours le beau Conrad...

Mahie: ...Oui...je comprend ce que tu dis....Et tu es...?

Adolescent: Yu...

Mi-chan,les yeux en étoiles remplis d'admiration: Sir Weller.....Conrad.....

Mahie,o.O en regardant Mi-chan: .....Vraiment..dans ce monde,tu as vraiment les yeux en forme d'étoiles...

Mi-chan, *___* : La ferme!....

Yuri: ...Vous connaissez Conrad? * O_O *

Mahie:..euh..héhé..pas vrai---

Mi-chan,coupant la parole à Mahie: Haaaiiiiii.....* *___* *

Conrad ^^':...Vous êtes des amis de Sa Majesté?

Yuri: Non,Conrad..Je ne l'ai connais pas....

Wolfram reprenant ses esprits: ....Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré auparavant...D'où vous venez?

Mahie:..Ah..Eh bien,nous venons de..----

Mi-chan,coupant la parole: * *____* *.....Nous venons de l'amérique!

Yuri: Amérique?...Alors vous venez du même monde que moi!!

Mahie: euh non..pas vraiment..on est jus---

Mi-chan,*__*: ...on a atteris ici par pure hasard ...

Mahie,choppant mi-chan par le colet et la secoue comme une poupée de chiffon: MAIS BORDEL! TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER À LA FIN?!?

Mi-chan,_: ...h-h-h-ai...

Wolfram: ...Au fait....Pourquoi cette cruche est vêtue comme moi?

Mahie: Qui tu traites de cruche toi au juste...?....

Yuri: * ^^' * bien bien...On en discutera au château...

Wolfram: .....Yuri!!! Tu va laisser entrer c'est dégénérées au château?

Mahie:*murmurant* ....Je vais te transformer en pâté pour animaux..tu vas voir..

Yuri: Wolfram!! ....Respecte nos invités...

Wolfram allant à son cheval en marmonnant: ..quel boulet!

Yuri: Bon..Suivez-nous...Ce n'est pas très prudent d'être en ces lieux...Les Dragons pourraient nous surprendrent...

Conrad: On as pas assez de chevaux..donc, je peux prendre une personne avec moi...Wolfram?...Tu prendra aussi la seconde personne avec toi,d'accord? * ^^ ,toujours aussi souriant*

Wolfram: ...Compris mais je veux pas de el---

Mi-chan alla directement vers le cheval de Conrad,toujours avec les yeux en étoiles *__*: JE monte derrière Sir Conrad!!

Mahie regardant faire Mi-chan, -___-:.....Donc je vais devoir monter avec Monsieur-je-suis-tellement-cool-kun?

Mi-chan: .....pas le choix!

Mahie,aura noire autour d'elle: ......'tain....

C'est donc dans un moment de joie et d'amour....( Mahie: joie et amour? --..parle pour toi... Mi-chan:...¬¬...tu me laisse continuer maintenant? )

Que Wolfram acceuillis Mahie sur son cheval et que Conrad m'accueillis sur son cheval,prenant place derrière lui. Qui aurait pensée que Mahie et moi,on se serais retrouvés dans le monde de Kyou kara maoh?!?....Trop top cool!!! Sur ce,le Maoh,étant devant nous,galopant sur son cheval...en résumé,il est à la tête du petit groupe.

Sur le Chemin:

Wolfram à Mahie: ...Arrêtez de bouger!!!....Vous allez tombez....

Mahie: La ferme! Je fais ce que je veux...*Se mettant tout croche derrière Wolfram*

Wolfram: ....Vous n'avez jamais monté à cheval de votre vie?

Mahie: ...Je m'en rappelle plus....

Wolfram, =.=: ....Elle me les gonflent avec son sarcasme...

Mahie ¬.¬: T'as dis quelque chose p'tit blond?

Wolfram: Oui..J'ai dis....Tu me les gonflent avec ton sarcasme!

Mahie,giflant Wolfram derrière la tête: ...C'est pas des manières de parler à une Lady....

Wolfram: itaï!.....Lady? Où ca?

Mahie,étranglant finalement Wolfram: Je te haiiiis! * *

Du côté de Conrad et Mi-chan:

Mi-chan,aux anges,s'accrochant à Conrad sans gêne ,*___* toute silencieuse.

Conrad:..Mademoiselle....Vous me serrez trop fortement....

Mi-chan,relachant un peu son étreinte: Ah..Désolée...

Conrad: ...C'est pardonné....* ^^' **Se posant une et mille question*

Mi-chan,profitant du moment,avec un grand sourire stupide étempé sur le visage.

Puis voila que le cheval de Wolfram se mit à la hauteur de celui de Conrad.

Mahie,observant Mi-chan avec une tête d'enterrement: .....Tes yeux sont vraiment en formes de coeur Mi-chan...

Mi-chan: mais si,mais si...

Mahie:...Laisse moi monter derrière Conrad ** Il est plus gentil que cette tête d'huitre!

Mi-chan:..Cause toujours! **

Wolfram: Tête d'huitre?! ** Yuri!!! ....On laissera cette gamine en dehors du château!! C'est décidé!

Yuri: bien sûre que non....Je ne ferai jamais cela à des invités aussi aimables!

Wolfram: Boulet!!!

Yuri: NE ME TRAITE PAS DE BOULET!!!

Mahie: ...haha...Gagnée...L'ai trop gentil Shibuya-kun!

Mi-chan: Naaah...c'est Conrad le plus gentil et le plus kawaiii....* les yeux maintenant en forme de coeur*

Mahie:....mi-chan...Rappelle-moi de te refroidir les idées une fois arrivée à destination....* =.= *

Mi-chan: Pour que tu m'arrache les yeux des orbites et que tu me coupe la langue pour en faire une bouillis de sorcière?...JAMAIS! * *

Mahie:..t'en fais pas un peu trop là?...* ¬¬ *

Mi-chan: non...* ¬.¬ *

Wolfram:..Je savais que c'étais une sorcière cette fille....elle est trop louche..En plus,elle s'habille et se coiffe comme moi...* songeur*

Mahie,qui a tout entendu,tirant ainsi les cheveux de Wolfram: EHHH?....T'as dis quelque chose tête de rat? * ¬.¬ *

Wolfram: Conrad!!! tue cette chose!

Conrad: ...Je ne répond qu'aux ordres de Sa Majesté....*Souriant comme à son habitude*

Wolfram: C'est cela...t'es du côté des humains hein??

Conrad: Bien sûre que non! * =) *

Mi-chan toujours accrochée à Conrad,écoutant même pas les autres,parfaitement dans sa bulle.

Mahie: On est bientôt arrivé? J'ai mal au cul là....

Wolfram:..Cul? * O.o * ....C'est quoi ce mot?

Mahie: * ¬.¬' * Dans quel genre de monde on as atteris nous encore?

Yuri:..Cul...*ricane*..C'est un mot qui vous dire : Derrière....

Wolfram: Derrière?

Yuri,agacé: ....Le popotin,quoi!

Mahie: OUAIS!...J'ai mal au C-U-L! * xD *

Wolfram: Quel horrible mot....

Mahie, ¬.¬: Ah..?....CUUUUUL!

Wolfram:..Faites la taire....

Mahie: Cul! Cul! Cul!Cul!..Ca ferait une magnifique chanson,tu ne crois pas? *^^,fais totalement exprès*

Mi-chan:...Veux tu la fermer Mahie?....C'est même pas drôle..* =.= *

Mahie,fesant une moue contrariée: ...Ben moi je trouve ca drole....

Conrad: J'ai l'impression que le château sera plein de vie...* ^^' *

Le trajet a été pas mal animé.Mahie,Yuri et Wolfram se tiraillais sans que moi,j'étais totalement dans mon merveilleux monde,là où je rêvais de danser avec Conrad...*ahem* bon.. trajet avais duré longtemps...au moins une heure...ou peut-être ne peux le dire...puisque dans ce monde fantastique,on ne sais l' à part,la position du soleil et/ou de la lune...mais...sur ce point Mahie et étais totalement nulle! Pas étonnant,puisqu'on venait de débarquer dans ce merveilleux monde.

S'approchant du Château, Mahie et moi,on étais toutes émerveillées. Le château du Serment du Sang,semblait si immense,plus immense qu'à l'habitude. On pouvais voir les Tas d'os voler au dessus du royaume. La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit,et de ce pas,on entra dans le de tous les cotés et pour une fois durant le chemin,Mahie étais totalement silencieuse,observant le paysage. Et même moi,j'étais sortit de ma bulle,pour profiter de ce beau paysage.(Mahie: L'étais temps...^^ Mi-chan: ..la ferme..u.u') Bref, ceci ressemblait beaucoup au moyen âge mais la seule différence,c'est qu'il y avait des humains,des Mazoku mais aussi..ce qu'on appelle de la magie. Enfin,ce univers étais certe merveilleux et éblouissant mais...comme tout les fans le savent, les deux peuples ne sont pas en harmonie. Enfin bref, mais à ce moment, Mahie et moi,on ne réfléchissais pas à ce petit hic,bien trop émerveillées...Bon..d'accord...j'avoue...Seulement moi,qui étais super émerveillée...Mahie,fesait des grimaces et des singeries dans le dos de Wolfram..Finalement, peut-être qu'elle ne le détestait pas autant,qui sait?! ( Mahie: Retire ces mots Mi-chan!! Mi-chan: ....CHUUT!..Je suis en plein dans mon délire là!...)

Puis,une fois avoir traversé le Royaume,on arriva tranquillement au château du Serment du Sang,une fois les chevaux immobiles,on descendit avec l'aide de Conrad et de Wolfram..Eh bien oui hein....Je voulais pas me peter la gueule en descendant et de dire comme excuse: ..ah désolée...Je regardais pas où je marchais..hahaha....^^' (---- *siffle* aucun rapport!)Par exemple, Wolfram a pas vraiment voulu aider Mahie a descendre,Mahie a fallu qu'elle le menace...mais il n'a jamais broncher....toujours bien décidé à ne pas l'aider..Il disait: J'aiderai pas une incapable...u.u'`` Et Le Maoh,Yuri..a fallu qui s'en mêle en disant: ..Tu me traite bien de boulet...et tu m'aide...¬.¬' t'es pas net Wolfram`` Maaaiis bon..Wolfram a finalement plier et aider Mahie a descendre...après 6 heures d'attente......Et elle qui se plaignait qu'elle avait mal au popotin......Mais bon...une fois qu'elle fût descendu du cheval, elle ne s'est pas fais prier,qu'elle a étranger encore une fois Wolfram...Du coup,le pauvre est passé du bleu au vert fluo....Ne me demandez pas pourquoi hein...Les choses sont comme elles sont,et on n'y peux rien u.u.!....Un moment que je n'oublierai jamais....*_*(Mahie: ...¬.¬...mouais..sans commentaire..)

Une chose qu'on avait fini par oublier.....Nos vêtements. C'est une certaine personne qui nous l'avait fais re-remarquer....Juste avant d'entrer dans le château. Une voix qui hurlait,un homme aux long cheveux argentés et aux habits blancs,bref...une belle description d'un Cygne hein...Tout blanc!!! Let's go!...pas de blème!... Bon,je vais pas m'égarée...Bref, cet homme arriva en courant vers nous..non ..plutôt vers Yuri...Vosu avez deja devinez n'est-ce pas?...Eh bien..Mahie et moi,juste en entendant cette voix fatiguante au loin,on n'avais de suite deviner que c'étais ce bel homme Gunther....! Homme dévoué à donné sa vie,son âme,son coeur et même son CORPS!.....D'un coup partis...ET tous les fans de ce manga,seront d'accord avec moi.....Cela paraît que trop que Gunther voudrais donner son corps à Sa Majesté le Maoh! XD(Mahie:...Faut penser croche? Mi-chan: ...bah oui tsé!..Duh! Mahie: c'étais moche comme jeu de mot...Mi-chan: m'en fiche...Du moment qu'on me comprend...¬¬')

Gunther: AIIIIIKKKAAAAAAAAAA!!!! OHHHH AIIIIKAAA! Vous êtes de retouuuuur! Je me suis tellement inquiété!!! * T___T, serrant Yuri comme si il serait une vulgaire poupée*

Yuri: ...ahhh...héhé...Gunther...on as des invités....Tu me feras des calins une autre fois d'accord? * ¬.¬' *

Gunther,relachant Yuri comme si il serait un vrai déchet: Ohhh! Des invités!!! * ^^ * Je vais aller prévenir de suite Gwendal!!!!...*Regardant Mi-chan et Mahie comme si elles seraient des jouets en vente dans un magasin*

Mahie et Mi-chan se regardant avec une tête d'enterrement: ...

Yuri: Ahh! Pas Gwendal!...Ca va aller...^^'...Je peux me débrouiller sans lui...

Conrad avec son sourire habituel...(Mi-chan: Toujours heureux ce mec hein? xD)

Wolfram arrivant près de Yuri,et après avoir repris ses esprits de ce qu'il a subit à cause de Mahie évidement: Espèce de Boulet!...Tu es trop gentil avec les étrangers....

Yuri: ..Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de me traiter de Boulet * *

Mahie: ....On va rester immobiles encore longtemps?...Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds...* u.u *

Mi-chan: ...Tu as toujours mal quelque part quand tu t'emmerdes...Que c'est étrange...*Sarcastique à 130%*

Mahie: La Ferme,tête de poireau!......J'ai mal où je veux,comment je veux et quand je veux * croise les bras, *

Mi-chan:....* ¬.¬' *...ah ouais?....Vraiment?......J'aimerais ca controller mon mal moi aussi....

Mahie: .......Pratique alors!.....

Mi-chan: * u.u' *....Comme si ce genre de chose pourrait fonctionner....

Gunther,venant de remarquer une ressemble avec les deux filles,Wolfram et Yuri :.....Comment se fait t-il que vous êtes vêtue comme Wolfram et Sa Majesté?...

Mahie: ...La personne à qui vous devez vous plaindre,est elle *pointe Mi-chan* Moi,j'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire..* -.- *

Mi-chan virant au rouge: MAHIE!! ...Euh..ano....c'est que...euh...

Conrad: ....C'est peut-être juste une coincidence Gunther...* ^^''' *

Mahie: Pas du to---- *Tombe au sol après avoir recu un enorme coup de la part de Mi-chan*

Mi-chan frappant Mahie avant de parler: * ^^'' *......C'est juste que je suis fan de Sa Majesté! * Grand sourire stupide puis va faire un enorme calin à Yuri* Kawaaaiiiii...

Yuri,avec un regard traumatisé,même pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, O_O :hmph.....st-humph...arg...

Conrad ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre,toujours avec son sourire: Alors, pas dequoi s'en faire,si?

Mahie: *Pense:...Il m'énerve avec son sourire....*...Dis Conrad...T'as une crampe aux joues ou quoi?...* ¬.¬ *

Mi-chan qui a entendu Mahie,revient vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclaire pour finalement la secouer fortement: ..Redis quelque chose comme ca et je vais te faire bouffer ta perruque blonde moiii!!! * *

Mahie,.: ...Que quelqu'un enferme cette enragée!!

Mi-chan: RÉPÈTE POUR VOIR!!!??

Gunther: My,My.......Allons-en discuter avec un bon thé et quelques pâtisseries...Qu'en dites-vous Majesté?

Yuri: Très bonne idée....hm...Wolfram....Voudrais tu séparer les deux jeunes filles là-bas ?....Si elles continues, il risquerait d'y avoir un crime d'ici les prochains deux minutes... * u.u' Se dirigeant vers l'entré du château*

Wolfram: JE DOIS ENCORE M'OCCUPER DE CETTE INCAPABLE?!...Regarde..Elle se fais massacrer....pourquoi pas la laisser ainsi....?....Ca ferais déja cela de moins * =.= *

Mahie toujours secouée: ...R-Répète c-c-c-ca p-p-pour voir, crâne d'oeuf!..

Wolfram, irrité: Crâne d'oeuf?!.....

Conrad,^^',s'inclinant légerement vers Mi-chan: ...Suivez-moi...

Mi-chan lâchant Mahie comme si elle serait une simple guenille: * *____* * Haaaai!!! (l)

Conrad:*Pense: ...Quelle rapiditée...¬.¬' *

Mahie,se relevant avec effort: ...Ne pense pas qu'il t'emmène à sa chambre....

Mi-chan se retournant vers Mahie,fesant une tête des plus énervées tout en montrant son poing: J'ai jamais pensée à ca!! * . *

C'est alors que Yuri,Conrad et Mi-chan entra dans le château.. De ce qui est de Wolfram et Mahie....*ahem*

Mahie: .....Pfff...Elle est pas croyable....* u.u *

Wolfram: .....Bien, elle au moins, ses habits lui vont bien.....

Mahie,irritée: Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là toi?

Wolfram en regardant Mahie avec un regard indifférent: J'insinue que tu devrais trouver d'autre fringues....bien,..En y repensant...je suis sûre qu'aucun vêtement te vas bien...

Mahie:. ..NANI?!?!?....Ah...*se calme soudainement* ....Heum...Alors ca veut dire que tu voudrais me voir nue?

Wolfram,horrifié: P-PAS VRAIMENT!...* O_O *..D-D-De toute façon...J-J'ai déjà un fiancé..

Mahie:..Et même si tu m'aurais répondu..Ca aurait été non.........

Wolfram: * u.u *....Elle m'énerve....

Mahie: ....* ¬.¬ *...Alors....Tu me conduis aux autres ou tu attend que la lune te frappe?

Wolfram: ......heum..Oui...euh..Non enfin ..Oui....

Mahie: C'est oui ou non,'tain?

Wolfram : * u.u * C'est par ici.....

Donc...Ceci dis...Mahie suivis Wolfram et quelque minutes plus tard,notre petite bande étais rassemblé devant la porte du bureau de Sir Gwendal. Voici le moment que Mahie et moi craignont le plus...Gwendal...Que vas t-il dire au sujet de notre présence dans le château?...Vas t-il nous jetté dehors à grand coup de pied dans le derrière?...Qui sait....

D'après vous...Qu'est-ce que Gwendal feras?

À suivre..


End file.
